


Falling Angel

by MorphoFan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Super short, based on a dream I had. Mercy is blasted out of the sky by the enemy and has an unlikely rescuer.





	Falling Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've had awful writer's block the last month or so, and so I decided to write this just to write SOMETHING. It's short and unpolished, but I think it's cute. ;-)

The mission was a difficult one, but Overwatch was finally getting the upper hand, in no small part due to their expert Healer.

Mercy had been flitting from teammate to teammate like a hummingbird, healing here, damage boosting there. She'd resurrected McCree and Hanzo twice already.

Now she was in the air, healing Pharah. She finished and sent the armored solider on her way with a quick thumbs-up, then began to drift slowly back to Earth.

Suddenly, there was a blast between Mercy's shoulder blades that made her teeth rattle. With a buzzing, sputtering sound that made her blood run cold, her Valkyrie suit went offline, and she fell from the sky with a scream.

 

Junkrat was on the rooftop of one of the closely-spaced buildings, lobbing frag grenades down upon the enemy below, his trademark cackle punctuated by explosions. There was a brief lull, and a shadow passed over him, making him look up.

Mercy was tending to air-borne Pharah, using that insanely-cool Valkyrie suit to achieve flight, or least some semblance of it. 

He knew Mercy couldn't fly without someone else to fly TO. He admired her grace as she completed her task, spread her glowing wings, and began to drift gently back to Earth. 

But then suddenly, the doctor was hit by a projectile of some sort, and Junkrat gasped as he saw the lights in her wings suddenly go dark. He heard her terrified scream as she was sent plummeting toward the ground.

He sprinted toward the edge of the building, as ever, his brain making lightning-fast calculations as he measured the speed of Mercy's fall, the distance between himself and the next roof, and the distance his concussion mine would launch him.

He tossed the mine at the edge of the roof, and sprang off it, detonating it beneath him. He was propelled into the air, straight toward the imperiled Mercy.

 

She was going to die today. After all the lives she had saved, and even brought back from the dead, she was going to die from a stupid fall. It was such an anti-climactic end to her career and her life.

In the corner of her mind, she heard one of Junkrat's trademark concussion mines go off nearby. A moment later, a solid, bony body connected with hers, changing her trajectory from straight downward to sideways.

Arms wrapped around her as she spun dizzily head over heels a couple of times, and then with a jolt, she came to a stop.

"I gotcha, Doc!" 

Junkrat's heavily accented voice was loud, alarmed, and right in her ear. 

She cautiously opened her eyes and found herself cradled -- bruised, winded and trembling -- but safe in the tall Australian's muscular arms. They were standing on the roof of one of the buildings.

He'd snatched her right out of the air. More importantly, the quirky, oft-times annoying Junker had saved her life.

"Oh, mein Gott," she choked out, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her across the roof to the shade of a water tank nearby, "Jamison… thank you."

"Are yeh hurt?" He demanded, gently easing himself down to sit cross-legged, still cradling her in his lap, "That was some fall! Thought you was a goner for sure!"

"Me too," Angela said, her voice cracking as she realized the true weight of what had just happened. 

With a sob, she clung tighter to Junkrat's strong, hard body and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, embarrassed by her unprofessional tears.

He held her more tightly, his gloved hand moving to weave softly through her hair, then down to gently rub her back through the still-sparking Valkyrie suit.

"It's all right, luv," he cooed softly to her, "Shhh, you're OK… you're OK… I gotcha."

It was the first time she'd heard his voice in such a low, soothing volume. Usually he was shrieking, cackling, shouting or expressing himself in some other loud, grating way. But the soft, tender quality of his voice was surprisingly comforting as she nestled against him.

"ANGELA!"

Jack Morrison's voice boomed across the roof, and she and Junkrat both looked up to find the white-haired soldier charging toward them, with McCree, Hanzo and Pharah at his side.

Junkrat got his legs under him and stood up, and with a quick nod at Mercy to make sure she was steady, he set her gently on her feet. He kept one hand on her back as the rest of the team came rushing to them.

"Damn," McCree said, shaking his head, "We saw you fall… how are you still kickin'?"

"I'm so sorry, Angela," Pharah added, "They were shooting at me, and they hit you!"

The doctor laughed a little, brushing her destroyed hairstyle out of her eyes, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"What happened?" Hanzo demanded.

"It was Junkrat," she explained, gesturing to the Australian, and laying her hand on his shoulder, "He launched himself with his mine and grabbed me right out of the air."

"Well done," Hanzo said with a respectful bow toward Junkrat, "We are all in your debt."

"Nice work, solider," Morrison said.

"Thank God you were there," McCree added, laying a hand on Junkrat's head and ruffling his patchy blond hair.

"My pleasure," the Junker said quietly, slightly put-off by the flood of praise.

"Thank you, Jamison," Angela said once again, "Thank you for saving my life."

She took his face in her hands, stretched up, and kissed him, just to side of his mouth.

"Fight's over," Morrison said, gesturing toward the street with his head, "Mission's a success, we're cleared to head out."

The team headed across the roof together… all but Junkrat. He stood rooted to the spot, his face as red as the shell casing of his frag grenades.

He reached his dirty fingers up and rubbed the spot on his cheek where Angela had kissed him, and a smile spread across his features.

"Hooly-DOOLY...."

THE END


End file.
